RvB : Missing Freelancer
by Dragockon
Summary: A RvB story featuring My personal OC Agent West, and some friend's OC's, going on a mission! A bit old but still good, packed with adventure, and drama, enjoy c:.
1. Chapter 1

"NO!" West growled.

"Aww c'mon west it'll be fun!" Agent Virginia insisted. "See, even Oregon is enjoying it!"

"NO!" West said again, "I'm perfectly fine right here!" She said sitting down on the sand and crossing her legs, stubbornly. Virginia sighed but walked over, "C'mon, you'll be fine. It's just water." She insisted. "No…I hate water…" West said shifted and looking away. She watched the other freelancer in the lake, folding her arms. "Why? It's not like it's going to bite!" Virginia said chuckling. West shifted "Spartan don't swim Virg, they SINK!"

"You mean you don't know how to swim?" Virginia said after a moment of silence.

"No, I mean I'll sink! I have metal bones for goodness sakes!" West growled.

"No you won't, Your brother Drake is doing just fine! C'mon it'll be fun!" She insisted grabbing West's arm and tugging. "I mean even Missouri is there and he has to be just as heavy as you! And Oregon would enjoy your company I'm sure." Virginia smirked.

West frowned "Missouri is nowhere near as heavy as me. His bones are normal, he's just shockingly muscular. And don't give me that look about Oregon!" She said as Virg continued to pull her closer to the water. "Alright, alright! You get my point! And what look? I thought it was obvious with you and Oregon."

West just grunted, currently distracted as water lapped at her feet. She dug her heels into the sand and stopped. Virginia looked up "Cmon west…It'll be fine." West didn't move for a long moment, then took a few steps in with Virginia. Feeling the water as it came up to her knees and eventually her waist. Past memories came to her mind, memories of panic, drowning, choking, fear, darkness. She blinked and swallowed hard, stopping suddenly. Starring down into the watery deths….

"What is it west? Your almost there." Virg said.

"No."

"West?"

"No, no, no, no I can't do this. I can't do this." West said her breathing becoming faster, her muscles tensed up. She continue to stare into the water as it lapped up her sides, she was starting to panic.

Virg glanced around a moment then leaned closer, "West relax, it's okay. It's just water, really, there's nothing to freak out about." She insisted carefully.

"No, No, No, No! I can't do it!" West said, her voice higher. Oregon stopped trying to dunk water on Nevada and looked their way, "Whats going on here?" he asked swimming over to them and standing up in the water. West tried to pull away from Virg. "West is freaking out, over…Um…The water. I don't know why." Virginia explained, she couldn't understand how someone could freak out…Over…Water? Oregon gave her a look, then turned to west, stepping closer to her. "West, calm down. Nothing is wrong, your fine, you're not even in deep enough to drown if you tried. Just relax…" he put a carful arm around her, and gave her a reassuring smile. West swallowed, and whispered "I hate water…I really hate water…" She said. "It's okay, I'm here." Oregon reassured. "C'mon, come a little farther?"

"Well….Alright." West gave in after a moment.

Meanwhile somewhere else in the water.

Hawaii jumped up and dumped a bucket of water on top of George. "Ah ha! Got you!" She cheered happily. George jumped slashing in the water "GAH! Hawaii! You scared me!" He startled, but then started laughing as well. "I know that's the point silly head!" She said splashing more water on him, smiling. "I got bored, so I came over to see you. Missouri is just laying in the water…Which is isn't much fun…Well, for me anyways. And I don't think he'd appreciate me dumping water on him…Soooo…I did it to you instead!" She explained. "Why me?" George huffed sarcastically. "Because you more fun!" Hawaii said laughing, she hugged him. George laugh as well and hugged her back, before splashing her. "Hey now! You're not the only one who can dump water on people hmmm?" He said. Stepping back a bit, smirking at her. "Hey!" Hawaii said, still smiling she splashed him back. "You're not supposed to return fire!" She giggled. She went to jump at George when something picked her up suddenly, she yelped surprised. She looked over her shoulder to see it was Missouri, standing up in the water, as he was much taller than her. "Hey, you left me alone and I was wondering where my little sweetie ran off too!" He smiled, Hawaii giggled. "You were boring! I went to go attack George!" She said pointing over at George. "Oh, I'm boring now am I? How about we change that?" Missouri responded, he smirked. "What do y-" Hawaii never got to finish her sentence, as Missouri suddenly dunked her into the water, releasing his grip as he did so. Hawaii exploded back up to the surface a moment later, "Hey!" She said but was giggling loudly. "That was fun!" She declared smiling widely. Just then George popped up out of the water and splashed her, quickly disappearing again. "Hey! I'll get you back for that!" Hawaii said, George started swimming away. "You gotta catch me fi-URK!" He ran head first into Missouri. "Crap! Ow, Sorry!" He said looking up, Missouri slowly smiled in a slightly creepy way.

"Dude…Why are you smiling like that…."

Missouri suddenly took out a bucket from behind him and dumped water on George. "The score is even now." He said, dropping the bucket and walking over to Hawaii who was giggling. George spat lake water out of his mouth, wiping his chine. "Right…" He mumbled, then couldn't help be laugh. He turned and noticed West in the water. "Hey West! You finally made it in with us!" West just nodded and didn't answer, pressing hard against Oregon as he led her deeper. One arm around her carfully. "It's not that bad honestly." Oregon insisted. "Even Nevada is having fun." He pointed as Nevada who was splashing water onto Washington and laughing. "Why do you hate water?" Oregon ventured carfully. West shifted slightly, "Because…I've always had a small fear of water. But, I did something…In Spartan training, I embarrassed a Sargent…And did some really annoy things to him…I won't say what. But, one night he took me out for a 'special training exercise.' And he made me get into the water…But…He pushed me down, and was choking me under the water…T-Trying to drown me…Drake must have heard us go out…And he killed the sergeant, but not before my lungs got a good fill of water….And…I was hospitalized for a few weeks…" West said stopping. And sighing slightly, "No offense, you seem to get hurt a lot." Oregon said, trying to be funny. West smiled slightly and chuckled "Yeah it seems so." She said, "But I see…Well no one here is going to let that happen." Oregon reassured her. "Thanks…" West said. "No problem." Oregon responded. "Now, ready to try going under?" Oregon asked, as he held West up in the deeper water. West swallowed "A-Alright…" she said carefully, Oregon wasted no time in releasing his grip and letting her drop into the deep water. Three seconds later west burst up from the water and put both arms around his ribs, squeezing him with rib braking strength. Oregon tried not to show his pain, and smiled reassuringly, "So? How w-was…Was it?" he asked holding her up gently, West didn't respond for a moment breathing deeply. "I-it w-was f-fine." She said, Oregon suddenly kissed her.

West starred at him a long moment, too surprised to speak. "You just did that to calm me down didn't you?" She asked after a moment. "Well…Maybe, and any other time you would have hit me for it so." Oregon responded smirking. West grunted "Very funny." She mumbled, "I'll try again." She said Oregon released her as she went under again. West burst up out of the water, she smiled. "It's great!" She declared. Oregon smiled "I'm glad y-" He was cut short as something silver blurred by his vision and slammed into West, both her and whatever 'it' was went under the water with a loud splash.

"WEST!" Oregon yelled, diving into the water his vision was blurred as he looked around. Trying to find West.

What was that thing?

Meanwhile Missouri was messing around with Hawaii in the water, when he felt something brush against his legs, something cold and metal, the feeling sent shivers all the way up his spine and made him Freeze in place for a moment. He stopped and looked down confused. "Father?" Hawaii asked seeing his expression. "Sweetie…I think it's time to get out." Hawaii tilted her head. "Why?"

"Get out! NOW!" He suddenly yelled, Hawaii jumped. Right at that moment, something long and silver burst from the water, and attacked Missouri. He fell over down into the lakes water, the thing was very long like a snake, and was robotic with small pointy legs if you could even call them legs. Its head was the shape of a cone but split open to show a giant rows of silvery shingling teeth and a long robotic tongue with a spike. It slammed into Missouri's chest with impact like a car, opening its jaws to show its teeth water filled Missouri's ears and mouth. He struck it across the jaws, and got his right foot under its snake like frame kicking upwards. But his strength didn't help him much, in the water everything was slow. He looked around hopping to find a rock or something in the water to help him, as the thing thrashed with him in the water trying to take him deeper in. He spotted another silver flash, and saw West ripping the head off of the one that had attacked her. But he didn't get to look any longer as the one on top of him screeched, even with the water he could hear it, the sound was painful to his water filled ears. He ripped off one of its legs, and thrashed and kicked, twisting in the water he got up on top if it put both arms around its cone shaped head.

And twisted.

Its head came off with a loud screech and groaning twisting painful noise as Missouri threw its head aside, he starred at its body for a moment before remembering something quiet, quiet important.

Air?

He quickly swam to the surface his chest aching and burst out of the water taking in deep breaths of air, between coughing and hacking. He came to the shallower water, still coughing hard Oregon came to his side and helped him to the shore. "Where's everyone else?" Missouri asked. "I don't know, those things came out of nowhere...West is fighting one now I think."

Missouri glanced over to see West fighting with one on the shore, she growled kicking it hard and managed to punch its face, after some more struggling she snapped its head off. "Okay! Who's bright idea was this?!" She growled. Missouri couldn't help but laugh. The rouge Freelancers were gathered on the shore line now, West was pacing angrily Nevada was sitting on a rock quietly, and Oregon was making sure the water was out of Missouri's lungs. And Drake was standing next to Virginia.

"I think we should go back to base and find out whats going on." Nevada said, West nodded "I agree with her."

"Seems like a simple enough plan to me. We need to make sure these things don't get back to the base…Wait…Where's Hawaii?" Missouri asked. "I don't know I thought she was with you?" West responded. "Yes, but I told her to go to the shore but I didn't see where she went before that thing attack me." Missouri explained to West standing up. "You guys head back to base, I'm going looking for Ziree." He said turning around. "Wait wait! Missouri, if those things are out the-"

"I'll be fine. Go!" With that he turn and ran into the woods.

"He's not even wearing armor!" West explained, and sighed. "Men, they always jump head first into trouble without thinking about it." She mumbled. Oregon laughed "That's why we're so charming!" he joked, West just grunted. "C'mon Drake me and you in the lead." She said Drake nodded "Got it." They headed off in the other direction, West placed her feet down carefully trying not to step on any twigs or make a lot of noise so she wouldn't alert the things, she kept her ears open for any unnatural sounds and her eyes looking for anything Silver.

For a long while they seemed fine, but then three of the snake like things they saw earlier burst out of the ground sending dirt and gravel everywhere. "Gah! I didn't know they could do that!" West said. "Well we know now!" Oregon yelled as one jumped at him, he moved aside pulling out his combat knife in the same movement. And leaping forwards just in time jabbing it into the base of the neck of the thing, he twisted the knife wrapping his other arm around its head. It struggled and fought with him for a long moment before going still with a loud screech. He turned in time to see west Rip the head off the other one, and Drake brought his foot down on the last one smashing its head in. "C'mon we have to hurry, or the freelancers at the base won't know what hit them!" Oregon said, they all nodded, West walked over and suddenly picked Oregon up. "We'd move faster if it was me and Drake." She explained, Oregon nodded feeling uncomfortable.

Meanwhile Missouri was racing through threw woods, "Ziree!" He called stopping in a clearing. "Dang it Ziree…I wish you listened to me when I told you…" He muttered quietly, looking around for any sign of her. He heard a noise in the ground and looked down. "No way…" He pulled out his combat knife, just as two of the silver snake like things burst from the ground at him, the first one open its mouth wide showing off its array of sharp silver teeth. Then suddenly its head exploded into a million pieces, Missouri jumped back surprised the next one screeched but its head too exploded suddenly.

"Why didn't you invite me to the party?!" Said an all to familiar voice from a tree branch behind Missouri, he turned around to see his brother. Agent North Carolina, or Aro as he went by. Aro was short for arrow, Hench the explosions, exploding arrows.

"I thought you said you didn't like exploding arrows brother?" Missouri called.

"Oh, well that was before you got yourself into this little mess. And besides I don't think regular arrows would do much against those. Do you?" Missouri chuckled "No probably not." He turned serious "I can't find Ziree." He said, Aro jumped down from the tree. "Oh you mean Hawaii? I haven't seen her so far, I did see your friends over there though heading towards the base." Missouri just nodded and started walking again. Aro followed besides him, "Well, if you were her where would you go?" Aro asked. "She'd probably hide…She gets scared easily…" Missouri glanced upwards. "And she likes to climb."

"Well…That leaves a whole lot of places actually…" Aro said looking up with him.

"Yeah…Not to mention those things are out there…" Missouri responded.

"Just another day on the job huh?" Aro said.

Missouri smiled. "You bet Brother. You bet."

They were interrupted by a scream, they both looked at each other.

"Hawaii!"


	2. Chapter 2

Missouri took no time waiting to start running towards the sound of the scream, Aro right on his heels. Missouri cursed as his foot caught on a root "Da** it!" He got his foot unstuck then burst through a bush and into a small clearing. He glanced around a moment seeing broken dead bodies of the silver things everywhere, some of them had the sides of their faces carved out or slashed looking scars, some of them their eyes were shattered. The clearing was quiet for a long moment. "Ziree?" Missouri called trying to find any sign of her. "Ziree!" he called louder, Aro jumped out from behind him panting. "Leave me behind next time huh?" he panted, looking around. "Well I'd say it's clear she's been through here don't you?" Missouri nodded "Yeah…But where is she?" he wondered outloud, walking over the debris of the creatures/things, "What ARE these things?" Missouri asked looking at Aro. "I have no clue Brother. Beta, any ideas?" Aro asked his AI who appeared by his shoulder. "I don't know Aro, they appear to be some sort of robotics, but far from any I've seen." Aro nodded looking around kicking some of the pieces. "Indeed… Where did that scream come from earlier?" He never got an answer as Missouri suddenly snapped his head around. "What is it?" Aro asked, Missouri put a finger to his mouth for silence. He pointed upwards, Aro looked up slowly…

There were lots of eyes on them.

None of them friendly either.

A loud SNAP! Split the air, Oregon covered his ears with the sound as west twisted off the head of another thing. "Okay, we need a name for these things." West said. "I vote stupid annoying bastered silver things." She muttered, Nevada rolled her eyes at West. "What?! Don't roll your eyes at me!" West growled. Oregon walked over and put a hand on her shoulder "West relax, how about just Silver snakes for now? Easy enough to remember. "

"Fine." West muttered. "We have to hurry though. Before it's too late." Oregon nodded, they started running again, Drake took the lead this time Oregon stopped to pick up a piece of one of the silver things eyes. "Gwen take a look at this will you?" he asked his AI as they moved through the forest. "I will." She responded to him. "Thanks." He said. "Be quiet!" West snapped, Oregon fell silent. They crossed a rocky riverbed water splashing up their legs. "We're almost there!" Drake called.

"I just hope we're on time…" Nevada whispered, Oregon nodded quietly next to her. "Me too. But we have to try." He said, just then they broke through the line of threes to see the base. Oregon ran into West, "Ouch! West what is it?"

"I think we're too late…"

"I didn't know you invited guests Missouri…" Aro said slowly.

"Shut up."

"Alright, alright if you insist…"

Missouri wasn't in the mood for jokes, this was serious. Slowly, he held a hand out "Aro, throw me your pistol please?" Aro slowly took his magnum out of its holster and carefully threw it to Missouri. In the same moment that the gun was flying in the air, Aro pulled out another arrow and aimed at the nearest set of eyes. Suddenly the forest canopy exploded in screeching, spitting, snarling, silver flashes. Aro fired off his round shattering the first one in an explosion of millions of pieces of silver. Missouri growled grabbing one with his hand by the base of the next and punching his robotic arm right into the center of its array of teeth its head cracked and the thing went dead in his hands, he turned just in time to duck as one went flying over his head, he grabbed its tail and swung it around hitting another with it, before slamming it into the ground and braking its head with his foot. "That's Two down." Right as Missouri said this another one Exploded. "And that's the last one" Aro said with a grin. "Nice work." Missouri responded, glancing around. "We need to keep looking." He added. "I agree." Aro responded, Missouri looked around a moment. Then noticed something, he walked over to a bush and crouched down. "Aro, are you hurt?" Aro raised an eyebrow, "No, just some scratches why?"

"These things don't bleed do they?"

"No, they don't…What is it? Why?" Aro said walking over to see what Missouri had found.

"Blood…Lots of blood…"


	3. Chapter 3 (final)

West did not like the scene in front of her.

Not. At. All.

A lot of the rouge freelancer were fighting for their lives in front of the base, behind walls and barriers large turrets had been set up, firing on the Silver things where ever they pop up from. Some of the freelancer were bleeding, but they kept fighting. This was their home, no one was going to take it away that's easily. Oregon shifted from behind her and looked over, "C'mon lets go join the fight." He muttered quietly. West nodded, they headed over Drake instantly grabbed a turret ripping it off its base as he walked. West huffed "Show-off" She muttered, Drake smirked at her. "All the way Rachel! All the way!" He laughed, and started firing at the enemy. As one of the things spotted him and screeched disappearing into the ground to pop back up in front of him, he tilted the turret down and its head shattered as the rounds impacted. Oregon ran over to the wounded, West followed him for a short way before finding Vermont, who was struggling to get one off of his chest.

She grabbed part of its split mouth and ripped it off, pulling it off before smashing it with her foot. "Need some help?" Vermont nodded out of breath, "Th-Thanks." He panted. "Don't mention it." West grunted, "Enough talk. Whats going on?" West asked. "And where's my Armor?" Vermont caught his breath for a moment, as the sound of gun fire filled the air. "Those things… Phi called them Silver Textarv's or something. Attacked the base door out of nowhere, we just managed to push them back, but we were caught off guard…Luckily it looks like their number are dwindling. " He said glancing at Drake with the machinegun in his hands, " Some are hurt though. But I think we'll be alright." He added. "Good." West said punching one fist into the other. "Let's kick some Textarv but!" she growled outloud.

Meanwhile in the woods.

"We have to fine her!" Missouri said, worried greatly, "Relax, we'll find her I'm sure…" Aro reassured Missouri. Missouri stood up, looking at the blood, "its larger here…But then it looks like sh-or…Whoever it is started moving that way…" He responded. "Then go that way!" Aro said taking the lead, Missouri followed him. Looking up at the tree's and at times calling Hawaii's name. "Ziree! "Shhh!" Aro shushed him suddenly, Missouri stopped looking at him. Then he heard it, a soft whimpering. He ran on ahead, pushing his way through a bush and into a small clearing, there were two Textarv's at the base of the tree one of them climbing up it, and another was half way up the tree-Which was rather large at that. Missouri looked at them, then looked up follow the path of blood at the end of it he spotted her clinging to one branch with her right arm, and her blade in the another as the Tevtarv crawled up the tree towards her hissing. Hawaii.

"Aro take care of the ones on the ground!" Missouri said not stopping to hear Aro's response. As he ran forwards, kicking aside one of the Textarv's at the base of the tree, wrapping his robotic arm around the trunk and he hosted himself up and started to climb. "Ziree! Sweetie I'm coming!" Hawaii didn't responded, starring at the Textarv as it crawled closer to her hissing. Holding onto her blade tightly, Missouri grunted as he climbed some of the branches swayed slightly but he kept close to the trunk. The Textarv halfway up spotted him and growled, swinging its tail that had a sharp blade at the end towards him, he shifted aside just in time and the blade got embedded into the bark of the tree a few inches to his right. "Nice blade." Missouri muttered, taking his own knife and jabbing it into the ones tail, it hissed turning to look at him he fired a pistol round into its eye its hissed and growled and fell to the ground turning in circles blindly. He kept climbing…The one near Hawaii was edging closer to her. He could hear her whimpering, and see the blood.

Down below Aro had taken care of the rest already, their pieces scattered around the clearing in sharp silver bits. He glanced up at the tree just in time to move aside as a Textarve crashed to the ground "Whoa! Hit me with that next time huh?" He called up the tree, though Missouri never responded. TheTextarv screeched and running in circles until it crashed into a tree, it back up clawing at its missing eye. Aro had an idea "Beta I'm going to transfer you into this thing, see what you can find or do." He said quickly as he grabbed it sitting on its back to try and hold it down, he took Beta's chip out and inserted her into the Textarv. He felt something wrap around his waist, "What the heck?" Looking down he saw the tail of the Textarv wrapping around his waist. "Oh, da*m it!" He said as it screeched loudly and bolted upwards Aro still on its back. Running around the clearing, "This is rather awkward I must admit, Beta dear hurry please?" He said holding on with one hand, the other trying to un wrap the tail for around his waist.

Hawaii whimpered as she saw the thing come closer, almost there now hissing. She held onto her blade with one arm, and kicked at it weakly trying to ignore how weak she felt. It crawled closer right on top of her now, opening its jaws to show the array of silver shining blood stained teeth.

Admittedly, she screamed.

Right then Missouri's formed towered over the Textarv, he grabbed its head and snapped it right off barley thinking as he threw its body over. He inches closer to Hawaii "Ziree, stop! It's okay!" He had to yell to be heard over her screaming, slowly she stopped not being able to help herself as she found herself crying. "It's okay…Fathers here, your safe sweetie." Missouri said inching forwards trying not to think how easily the branch could brake under him…He shook his head to clear it of those thoughts. Steeling himself he crawled up to her putting one arm around her waist. "Let go sweetie…" He said gently, Hawaii whined but held onto her branch as if it was her life. "Shhh, it's okay I'm here, Fathers here. Let go…" Carefully he pried her fingers off of it, both of his legs wrapped around the branch to hold himself in place as he put both arms around her and held her close. She was still crying, and he was about to speak when he felt something hot and wet on his arm he pulled his arm around and flinched. "What th-SH*T!" He cursed loudly when he saw it was blood, dripping off his arm at first he thought it was his own but he soon realized. It came from Ziree, he gently lifted her tear stained face seeing it she looked rather pale.

He looked at her side to see the shirt was torn and a jagged slash was across her ribs. "Ziree how did you get hurt? Ziree? Sweetie, listen to me." Hawaii hide her face against him, but he gently lifted it up looking at her. "Ziree? Ssshhh, you have to listen to me sweetie. How long have you been bleeding? How did you get hurt? Sweetie?" Hawaii mumbled something inaudible, and tried push his hand away. He ignore her attempts "Ziree. Listen to me! How did you get hurt? Please sweetie…" Missouri repeated glancing around a bit before looking back at her. "Things…To many…Attacked me…Earlier.." Hawaii mumbled just loud enough for him to hear her, he decided that was the best he was getting. He let go of her face, and pulled her close. "We're get you out of here. I promise." Missouri took a deep breath himself, one arm still around Hawaii who was huddled up close to him, he edged his way down the tee slowly but surely…. slowly but surely…

Meanwhile at the bottom.

"Wh-Whoa! Whoa! Beta a little faster please?!" Aro said as he just ducked in time to not get his head clean thrown off by a low tree branch. "I'd very much love to keep my brains thank you!" Aro said, still trying to get the tail unwrapped painfully around his waist. "Missouri is going to laugh about this for years." He muttered, taking out his combat knife, he lodged it into the blade part of the tail. Ducking another branch as the Tevtarv ran around crazily half-blinded with Aro on its back. Aro fiddled for a moment then got the blade lose, he pried it off finally. "No need to be violent now! We can all be friend's I'm sure if w-UUFFFP!" he was cut off as he got a face full of pine needles. Spitting them out loudly, "Okay. Maybe not, that wasn't very nice y'know. I think maybe it's time to end this conversation. Beta?"

"Got it Aro!" She declared the Textarv froze then collapsed. Aro wiped needles and saliva off his chine and face, he pried the tail off from around his waist and got up, taking Beta's chip out of the things head and putting it into his helmet. He shivered as a cold feeling went all the way up his spine, shaking his head slightly. "Find anything useful?"

"Yes I did! These things are called Textarv's I think, an-"

"ARO!" She was cut off by Missouri, Aro turned around pine needles still stuck everywhere on him. "Yes brotheeeeerrrr oh….." he trailed off. "Oh Dang it. So much for a breather." He muttered. Running over, "How bad is it?" he asked looking at Hawaii in Missouri's arms. "Bad." Missouri said, looking down at her. "Ziree? Sweetie?" Hawaii mumbled and didn't responded. "Ziree. Look at me." Hawaii shifted and open her eyes half-way, she groaned quietly. "You have to stay awake for now, until we get back to base. Okay? C'mon, it's not that." He said gently. Hawaii mumbled again "I'm….Tired…" She groaned, "I know, me too. But just a little longer okay?" Hawaii just nodded resting her head against his chest. Aro shifted uncomfortably, glancing around seeming slightly ancey. "Let's get moving." Missouri said, "I'll take lead!" Aro added quickly. Running on ahead, Missouri raised an eyebrow slightly and followed him.

Meanwhile.

Nevada was fighting side by side with West, firing her shotgun at any silver looking hissing thing that came into her sites. "West how are you doing?" She asked blowing the head off another one. "I'm done with this one give me another!" West growled, Nevada laughed at the quote. "Sorry I think we're running low on'em, might have to wait awhile." She responded smiling. "Aww, and I was JUST getting started!" West declared. "You know m-" She stopped suddenly. Nevada looked over at her, "What is it?" She asked. "Missouri and Aro!" West said running over towards the woods as she spotted the two Brothers approaching. She saw Hawaii "Sh** What happened?" West asked. "No questions, get Oregon!" Missouri said running past her. West followed them, Oreogn was helping a wounded Freelancer. He looked up when Missouri's rather large shadow fall over him. "Yes what is it Missouri?" He asked, looking up at him. "It's Ziree, she's hurt." Missouri said crouched down and laying Hawaii down. Oregon took in a fast breath, then let it out slowly. "Right thank you." He examined her wounds quickly, and got to work. Missouri paced as the time went went but never left her side. Soon enough all the Textarv's were gone, Aro kept himself embedded in finding out where they came from. No one seem to noticed though, that the Freelancer was acting awfully strange. Too busy in fixing the problems they had to notice, Missouri stayed by Hawaii's side the whole time.

"She'll be fine I think." Oregon said as he finished patching her up, "Just lost a lot of blood." He added. Missouri just nodded, Oregon stood up "It seems everything will turn out fine after all…" he said, turning around. He left.

Missouri smiled as he felt Hawaii's hand squeeze back his.

"That's my sweetie." He muttered quietly.

 **Lots of OC's in this sorry about that, its pretty old, and messy XD but hey I hope you like it, your free to criticize but keep in mind I wrote this like three years ago so c:.**

 **Hawaii is Missouri's adoptive daughter btw**


End file.
